Mía
by Yaoiholic
Summary: Songfic sobre los sentimientos de Shigure hacia Akito. ¿Por qué siempre es así entre nosotros?, Primero el indiferente saludo, después los desplantes, mi sarcasmo, tus reproches, mi ironía, tus golpes… nuestras caricias desesperadas y enfurecidos besos


* * *

Disclaimer: Los derechos de la obra Fruits Basket le pertenecen sólo a la autora intelectual, Takaya Natsuki. Sus personajes son utilizados sin fin de lucro alguno y por mero entretenimiento. 

Notas de la autora. Este songfic está inspirado en la pareja Akito x Shigure y puede contener spoilers sobre los capítulos 97 en adelante, del manga por supuesto. La canción utilizada lleva por nombre el mismo título y es interpretada por Benny.

* * *

** Mía **

Heme aquí una vez más; una vez más que puedo aspirar tu aroma y sentir la fragilidad de tu tibio cuerpo junto al mío… una vez más he vuelto a caer completamente rendido ante tu provocación.

Siempre es de esta manera.

Primero el indiferente saludo, después los desplantes, mi sarcasmo, tus reproches, mi ironía, tus golpes… nuestras caricias desesperadas y enfurecidos besos: te hiero, me hieres… como si se nos fuera el alma en ello.

¿Por qué siempre es así entre nosotros?

He llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez nunca podrá ser de otra manera; hay demasiado dolor en nuestros corazones, demasiado rencor, demasiada cobardía. El sólo pensar en ello me llena de miedo. Sí, incluso alguien como yo es capaz de sentir un miedo tan profundo que me carcome por dentro… aunque nunca lo haga presente. Y tengo miedo de que un día tu alma termine de marchitarse y nunca más quieras volver a escuchar mi voz; miedo de que tu espíritu termine completamente roído por la amargura y no seas capaz siquiera de reaccionar a nuestro llamado.

Sé que no podemos continuar de esta manera, no deberíamos, por el bien de ambos, pero la obcecación hace imposible que cualquiera de nosotros pueda ceder ante la prudencia. Te amo demasiado y no importa que me pisotees, no importa que me hagas sufrir… incluso no importa que duermas con él. Por mi parte también te haré lo mismo y también me enredaré con ella o con quien sea… después, una vez más, tú y yo terminaremos como siempre; envueltos entre tus sábanas empapados en sudor y compartiendo la misma entrecortada respiración.

_Si probaste otros besos, no te dejo por eso,  
yo no tengo el derecho ni pienso prohibírtelo,  
¿Para qué? _

_Si buscaste otros brazos, si te fue necesario,  
no tendrás que explicarlo; nunca voy a pedírtelo  
porque sé…_

Sé que también me amas, tan enfermizamente como yo a ti; sé que te vuelves loca de deseo por mí, de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago por ti; sé que mis besos y caricias te hacen vibrar mucho más que las de cualquier otro, tanto que no puedes reprimir tus lágrimas de placer cuando estás conmigo… y de igual manera, yo nunca logro sentirme tan extasiado y tan enamorado cuando comparto el lecho con otra mujer, que como lo hago contigo.

Soy un arrogante, un mezquino… tan miserable.

Pero mi amor, tú y yo somos tan similares… por eso y sólo por eso nos comprendemos tan bien y podemos lamernos nuestras heridas; refugiados uno en el otro, aunque en el camino nos lastimemos aún más… qué ironía

_Cuando llega la hora de hacerte el amor,  
no detecto otra huella en tu corazón.  
Porque siento mi espacio intacto en tu respiración. _

_Porque llego a tocar cada oscuro rincón  
porque siento tu alma pedírmelo...  
Porque sé que a pesar de lo que hagas amor…  
eres mía, mía… MÍA_

Aún ahora no puedo negar el hecho de que me sentí lleno de rabia cuando supe que habías tenido algo que ver con él, y el sólo pensarlo hizo que mi sangre hirviera, esa vez me sentí tan furioso e impotente que me hizo querer vengarme de ti, hacerte sufrir lo mismo, hacerte llorar… como yo lo hice aquel día por ti; por eso me acosté _precisamente_ con ella, porque sabía que nada te lastimaría más que eso.

Eso sólo fue el principio, un preludio a nuestro cruel amor… una advertencia a la cual ambos hicimos caso omiso, de cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde; tú ya estabas tan metida entre mis venas como yo entre las tuyas… Y lo odié; por haberse atrevido a tocarte, por haber sido tan débil y haberse dejado arrastrar por tus chantajes, por haberte hecho suya por lástima, sin amarte… por ser un maldito mediocre… aún lo odio.

_Si te provocaron otras manos tibias,  
¿Yo qué ganaría con reprochártelo?  
¿Para qué?_

_Si olvidaste mi cuerpo, sin querer evitarlo,  
yo no voy a juzgarlo, es algo muy tuyo amor…  
yo lo sé...!_

Te detesto por hacer de mi un títere al que manejas a tu antojo… de igual manera eres lo que más aprecio en este mundo. Aparentemente podría parecer que yo soy a quien menos le importas, la realidad es que soy el más fiel de tus siervos.

A pesar de la amargura nada me regocija más que llenarme de esa egoísta satisfacción de saber que cuando estás conmigo eres incapaz de pensar en alguien más, que eres aún más irracional de lo usual, que cuando vengo a esta casa percibes instantáneamente mi presencia y sigues mis pasos como una niña desesperada por conseguir aquello que tanto desea… me vuelvo loco cuando por fin, después de una larga espera consigo tenerte entre mis brazos.

_Cuando llega la hora de hacerte el amor,  
no detecto otra huella en tu corazón.  
Porque siento mi espacio intacto en tu respiración._

_Porque llego a tocar cada oscuro rincón   
porque siento tu alma pedírmelo...  
Porque se que a pesar de lo que hagas amor…  
eres mía, mía… MÍA_

_¿ yo que puedo decirte?_

Existe una parte de mí que aún se niega a aceptar que éste será nuestro único destino, que este obsesivo amor terminará por pulverizarnos. Quiero creer que para ti y para mí existirá un mañana en el que podamos mirarnos a los ojos sin sentir esta miseria, sin lastimarnos más… anhelo verte sonreír como cuando eras pequeña…

Mientras tanto, hasta que ese día llegue, yo tendré que partir como siempre; dejándote aquí dormida… no podré seguir sintiendo la calidez de tu bello cuerpo ni seguir acariciando tu fino rostro mientras duermes. Sé que me odiarás cuando despiertes, al percatarte de que una vez más te he dejado aquí sola… prefiero quedarme con esta hermosa imagen grabada en mi mente que tener tu rechazo y apatía en cuanto abras tus ojos, aunque ésa sea tu manera de ser… lo sé y me encanta, pero me encanta aún más poder inmortalizarte así en mi recuerdo.

Duerme mi amor, y después ódiame cuanto quieras… sé y he aprendido que tener tu odio equivale a tener aún más de tu amor, ésa es nuestra manera de expresarlo… un lenguaje el cual sólo tú y yo podemos comprender porque yo te pertenezco y tú eres sólo mía.

FIN


End file.
